1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy vehicle and particularly to a toy vehicle which not only may be used indoors without causing damage but is also safe for use by children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various toy vehicles adapted to be launched or propelled across a surface have been provided for use by both children and adults; however, most prior art toy vehicles of this type are made of hard durable material that cause damage to furniture if used indoors and may cause harm to a child if during play it is launched in the direction of the child.
Some prior art toy vehicles are made of soft material to avoid the potential for damage and harm; however, these toys suffer the disadvantage of being difficult to launch due to their pliable construction and are not capable of moving substantial distances since the wheels are often made of similar soft material and do not turn easily on an axle. Moreover, the soft material is lightweight such that a sufficient moment of inertia cannot be created upon launching of the vehicle reducing the distance traveled by these prior art toy vehicles and thereby reducing the pleasure derived therefrom by the child. An aerial toy vehicle which overcomes some of these problems is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,006 assigned to the assignee of the present invention.